


Attack on Spy

by Emiii8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Spy, Drama, Family Drama/Secrets, and yumikuri, there may be some slight jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiii8/pseuds/Emiii8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival agencies clash. One trying to unleash T.I.T.A.N.S. the other trying to stop them. 5 teens hold the codes, and are scattered across the country, and now the race is on to find and keep the code holders safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I've been working on for a while and i figured since I won't be updating TTTCS i may as well, share this with you guys. Hopefully you all enjoy it. ^_^ and just to clear things up this fic will be from Eren's POV mainly. 
> 
> I'm still debating on updating the next chapter cause, the beginning is a bit confusing.

_“Mikasa where are you going? Why can’t I come with you?”_

_“Eren please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” She said, a small tear running down her cheeks. “You’re too inexperienced to understand now. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” She said looking at me and smiling._

_“Mikasa, where are you going? I need to know something. Please just stay and we can talk with Mom and Dad about it!” I begged. Tears were falling down my face like a waterfall and I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t let my sister go._

_“Dad, he wouldn’t,” she sighed, “Stay in martial arts training. Learn how to fight Eren. You’re strong. But, no matter what, don’t let anyone into your life who isn’t already in it. Stick with Armin and Connie heck even Jean. Stay safe. I’ll be back for you, I-I love you.” She whispered the last part. Zipping her bag up she went to the front door and walked out._

_She didn’t look back._

4 years later

_Knock Knock_

“Eren! Eren come on!” a voice said and I felt a small tug on my arm.

“Mfph… what?” I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow.

“Eren come on were going to be late for school!” the voice said.

I sat up in bed slowly and saw that the voice belonged to my best friend Armin.

“You’re not even dressed yet!” he exclaimed.

“Relax I’ll get dressed fast.” I said, getting out of bed and pulling on the same pair of jeans I had worn the day before.

Grabbing a t-shit with the band name _Green Day_ printed on it, Armin and I ran out to my kitchen and then out to the elevator. There was no time or breakfast unless we felt like missing the bus and walking to school.

“Test in Mrs. Hoffmanister today.” Armin said in the elevator, and I groaned.

“Great, just what I need on a Friday.” I said and he smiled.

The public bus was the way pretty much transportation to everyone who attended Shingishina High.

Armin and I met Jean and Connie on the bus and took our normal spot towards the back.

“Test in Mrs. Hoffmanister.” Armin said and Jean and Connie groaned in disgust.

“Man I’d give anything for it to be cancelled. I mean seriously I don’t even understand most of what she teaches.” Connie said and Jean smirked.

“You not understanding technology and computers? I’m surprised.” Jean said and Connie punched him in the arm giving him a dirty glare.

“Her teaching methods aren’t exactly my favorite methods.” Connie said and then gazed out the window.

The bus creaked to a halt and the majority of its load exited the bus.

“Shingishina High!” The bus driver announced.

As I was walking off the bus I noticed a man dressed in a black business. He seemed rather built and by the looks of his face, well let’s just say I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The only reason I noticed him was because I had never seen him on this bus. And I’d been taking this bus since I was eleven. I kept staring at him but then the driver said

“Hey kid you getting off or not?”

Breathing out I left the bus although I swore that as the bus drove away the mysterious man was watching me.

-x-

“Instead of having a test today, how about we go on a little field trip?” Mrs. Hoffmanister. “We’re going to Survey Corps. The top institution for technology. Please be on your best behavior. I don’t need to be embarrassed.” She said glancing at Jean, and I.

On the bus ride to Survey Corps, Jean Armin and Connie all appeared to be somewhat nervous.

“Hey you alright?” I asked Armin and he jumped.

“OH! Yeah um, it’s just well I guess I’m just tired. Nothing big.” He responded.

“Did you guys notice the man on the bus today? I had never seen him before and he looked very fancy.” I said, trying to make conversation.

“What? Think you can get a good fuck in?” Jean asked laughing.

“Fuck off. Not it’s just I don’t know he seemed strange.” I said.

“Lots of people ride the bus Eren. Perhaps he just missed his and ha to ride ours?” Armin said, thinking logically of course.

“Or maybe, he’s a super spy and is investigating a mysterious unknown case here in Trost!” Connie exclaimed, pretending to shoot a gun and punch invisible villains.

“Hilarious Connie.” Jean said, giving him a tight stare. Armin as well glared at him slightly before saying,

“He probably just missed his bus. Don’t get all riled up because of your comic books Con.”

The rest of the ride consisted of Armin and Connie arguing over comic books and other pieces of literature. I sat and looked out the window, this was the first night I had dreamt of Mikasa in about here years. I didn’t know why she had suddenly appeared in my head. It wasn’t anywhere near the time when she went missing. Looking at the cars driving by, I remembered how my father had nearly gone insane looking for her. He’d spent a good two years trying but he never got even close to finding her. He still looked around from time to time but, I think he believes now that she isn’t coming back. Perhaps this was why he moved my mother and me out of our old house and had us move into a small two-bedroom apartment.

“Eren come on.” Armin said and I was taken away from my thoughts, only to be brought back to reality.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked me when I stepped off the bus.

“I dreamt of Mikasa last night. I don’t why, I mean I still think about her everyday it’s been a while since I’ve dreamt of her.” I said, frowning and looking at him.

“Maybe you miss her.” He said but I knew he was wrong. It wasn’t that I didn’t miss her, there was just nothing for me to start thinking about her so majorly.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s ESP.” I said laughing a bit.

 “Sure, go with that.” Armin said.

Once inside of Survey Corps. Armin and I stood in awe with the rest of the class. It was mainly a white building but it was surrounded by windows letting in full sunlight. Lots of people walked around wearing business attire, looking as though they all knew what they wanted in their life.

“Welcome!” said a woman with big square glasses. She was grinning from ear to ear and appeared much too excited for someone who would have to babysit us children all day.

“Come come come! Let me show you around! Well obviously this is the lobby. Nothing much happens here. Come on upstairs and I’ll show you to the offices and labs! Oh you children will just love the labs!” she said, practically running up the glass steps.

“Well first I might as well introduce myself. I am Hanji and I work as one of the scientists here! I mainly help with developing the new material and fixing the bugs and perfecting every error!” she said. She led us into a room where a ton of people were surrounded by computers and microscopes. In one area, a team of people were blow torching a machine.

“Now, how many of you here have ever heard of Survey Corps before?” She asked turning to us.

Armin and to my surprise, Connie and Armin both raised their hands. Jean scowled at them, confusing me.

“Your names?” she asked.

“Armin Arlert and Connie Springer.” My teacher said.

“Springer huh? Ever thought of taking on an internship here at the Corps?” she asked looking him dead in the eye. I didn’t know why but, I felt tension between them and it wasn’t the good kind.

“I prefer to study on my own.” Connie answered, looking at her as well. They seemed to be having some sort of eye contest.

She stared at him a bit longer before pulling away only to lead us to yet another office area and then down to the “labs”.

She was talking rather loudly when I looked over my shoulder and saw the man whom had been watching me on the bus this morning. I watched as he rounded around another corner and then disappeared. Hanji was still chattering when I turned towards Armin to whisper to him that I was going for a bathroom break and to cover me if Hanji noticed. He nodded and I could tell he was still watching me when I ran down the same hallway the man had gone down.

“It isn’t going to work!”

“Well make it work!”

“We can’t do it! Not until we have all five of them! Only then can the machine be fully powered and actually work! But we need them all! We don’t even know the location of three of them!”

I slowed my pace and tried to not make any noise. I was drawn into this conversation. Peeking around the corner I saw and tall built blonde man with the man on the bus. He was smaller than I thought he would be.

“One happens to be in the building right now!” the man on the bus said.

“Alright, alert Hanji and have him brought to us.” The blonde said.

“It’s not that simple Erwin, he’s with his class and who’s to say he isn’t going to put up a fight? That and Springer and Kirstein are with him!” bus man said.

The man called Erwin breathed in, running his hand through his hair.

“Levi, one of the five! Which one is it?” He asked the short man. Well now I had both their names.

“Ackerman’s brother.” He whispered, and I could see Erwin tense up a bit.

“Dammit.” He whispered. “She almost killed Auruo the last time he even got within sight range of the kid. Taking him here will defiantly cause her to go on a massacre. Not to mention that those two shitheads will go looking for him.”

I began to wonder what these men were talking about. It was important and it appeared that someone in my class played an important role in it all. I slowly backed up, thinking I would have to warn the teacher and get us out when someone grabbed me from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the second chapter. (Doubt i would get it up next week anyways)  
> Actually, I'm almost done with school, I have only a few more days but, i still have exams that need to be taken, so next weekend will be dedicated to studying for them. But, hopefully once school ends i can start focusing more on writing. 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading and I hope you like it ^_^  
> (sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes)

“Hey kid what the fuck are you doing down here?” the man asked, jerking me. I nearly screamed and I tried to push him off me. But, a fifteen year old boy against a grown man well, the odds weren’t in my favor at all.

“Hey let me go! I was just looking for the bathroom and-“

“And this room is strictly off limits to anyone and everyone.” He responded.

“Oi Niles, you can drop him.” Called the small man. “I talk with him in my office. Whip him into shape.”

“I hope you don’t mean that literally.” Niles said but he set me down, pushing me over to Levi.

“Exactly how much trouble am I in?” I asked, once Levi had closed the door to his office.

“Well that depends. What exactly did you hear down there?” he asked sitting down at his desk.

“The sounds of my bladder attempting to hold in my piss.” I said. I was never the best with words.

“Funny little shit you think you are. That area was strictly off limits, what the fuck were you even doing down there?” he asked.

“Hanji was taking us to the labs and I decided that I didn’t feel like wetting my pants in front of everyone so I went down the nearest hallway, looking for a bathroom.” I said, “I saw you go down there and I don’t know, I figured maybe you would be able to point me in the right direction.”

“Just because we had a small moment on a bus doesn’t give you permission to come chasing after me.” He said, glaring at me.

“Well if you’re not going to reprimand me, then at least let me go back to the group so my teacher can.” I said. I was tired of dealing with his attitude and I really just wanted to go home and take a nap. The man had brought back memories when he said ‘Ackerman’. Before my family took Mikasa in, her last name had been Ackerman.

“If it’s what you so desire. Now before I do, tell me Eren, what you thought of our little discussion, Erwin and I’s.” he said getting up and walking towards me.

Eren…he had called me by my name. I had never given it to him.

_Ackerman… Ackerman’s brother_

“I never gave you my name.” I said looking over at him

“No, you didn’t need to. We know a lot about you Eren Jaeger. The fact that you so willingly walked into our building was defiantly and treat. I’m sure you’ll be rewarded for that later.” He said, leaning on the desk. His voice was low and husky and I wasn’t lying when I suddenly felt nervous being around him.

He stared at me for a long time when thankfully, Jean kicked the door open and he and Armin stepped into the room. Their faces were dark and they glowered at Levi.

“The buses are leaving. Come on Eren.” Armin sad, not taking his eyes away from Levi.

“Can’t be late. The teacher was looking for you.” Jean added.

“It won’t be necessary, Eren is staying with me for a bit. I’d like to take him on as an intern. He would make a good one don’t you think?” He asked Armin.

“I would highly suggest letting him leave with us. He can come back later and discuss with you on that but now, it’s time to go home.” Armin said, motioning for me to come towards him.

“Remember whose territory you’re in.” Levi said, staring coldly at Armin and Jean. Something was wrong here I could tell. I decided it would be best to just get out of there as soon as possible. I got up and started walking towards Armin when two men came out. Two very big, muscular men.

“Eren sit down. You wouldn’t want me to have Erd and Gunter take care of your friends would you?”

What happened next I wasn’t prepared for when Armin suddenly yelled,

“EREN RUN!” just as Jean took out a gun and shot at the man called Erd, Armin as well, took out a gun and managed to get a shot into Erd’s leg. Jean hit his shoulder. Gunter lunged at me right as Connie pulled me back and elbowed the man right in the face. I hadn’t even noticed he was present and I don’t think Levi knew either.

“You little shits!” Levi yelled and ran at Jean but he slammed the door right in Levi’s face.

“ARMIN!” I cried, knowing he was still in there but Jean held me back.

“He can handle himself trust me. We gotta go NOW!” and Connie and him began to run.

Following them down the hallway, I yelled out

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?”

They continued to run on.

“CONNIE, JEAN! WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU TWO, JEAN DID YOU JUST?” I was so confused.

“Look, we don’t have much time to explain. We need to get out of here, it was stupid to even come. They probably paid Mrs. Hoffmanister to bring you here. You have to trust us Eren. She told you when she left that you could right?” Jean asked, panting from running. “Mikasa she- she said you could trust us right?” he asked again.

“What, what do you know about her? Where is she?” I asked.

“She’s safe but we aren’t. So please, enough chit chat for now and let get the hell out of here.” Jean said, Connie nodding in agreement.

“She’s my sister Jean!”

“Goddamit Eren!” He shouted, and he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes.

“WHAT THE FUCK JEAN PUT ME DOWN!” I yelled hitting against his back.

“Okay.” He said and he threw me out a window.

I fell out screaming, feeling shards of window glass slash across my hands. Thankfully, there was a florist shop with a little cloth shade that I landed in. I soon saw Connie fall next to me and then Jean.

“YOU ASS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” I yelled.

“It’s called saving your life now come on.” He said rolling off the shade.

We ran around the west side of the building where I saw Armin climbing, more like wobbling down some steps.

“Armin! How did you get away?” I asked running to him.

“I pulled the fire alarm and then jumped out the nearest window. He however was able to get one shot at me.” Armin said and I looked down at his ankle. There was blood everywhere and he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

“Here.” Connie said, picking him up. “We should probably get going before the authorities show up.” He said.

Connie carried Armin to a nearby car, while Jean got inside and hotwired it, getting it to start. I sat beside Jean in the passenger seat, while Armin and Connie took the back.

“He’ll live. But we should still get him to a doctor.” Connie said.

Jean nodded and took off towards Trost Hospital.

“What the hell was that?” I whispered, still trying to catch my breath from all the running.

“We just saved you from becoming T.I.T.A.N.S. little bitch. Oh and trashed the headquarters of our rival agency.” Connie said and Armin laughed softly.

“What agency? What the fuck is TITANS? And how does my sister play into all of this?” I asked.

“She’s back at the HQ for Recon. It’s a secret spy agency that she’s worked at for a while now. We’ll be taking you there soon but for right now, we should worry about getting Armin some much needed medical attention.”

Secret Spy? My sister a spy? Did she leave all those years ago to join them? Jean and Connie were involved as well as my best friend? Who now was bleeding in the backseat of a stolen car? After just being shot at by some small man who wanted me to power a machine? Questions raced through my head but, I knew Jean was right. Armin needed to see a doctor. I decided then to keep my mouth shut and ask questions later.

-x-

“The doctor said what I said. He’ll live but there’s no sure chance that he’ll walk again. If that was Levi’s intention then he most likely succeeded.” Connie said coming out of Armin’s room.

“Of course it was his intention. Even in a mess like that, Levi is an excellent shot. He no doubt wanted something along the lines of this to happen.” Jean said, sulking in his seat.

“So what now? He won’t come after Armin will he?” I asked.

“No Levi isn’t like that.  He’ll leave Armin alone unless something comes up. Armin will be safe here.” Jean said. “As of right now, I’m not sure. There’s no doubt Levi has cameras and we could all very well be on the six o’clock news tonight, marked as fugitives.” Jean said.

“Like it hasn’t happened before.” Connie mumbled. “Sasha will handle it.” He said a few moments later.

“I want to see my mother.” I said. I knew she would be worried about me. It was a good hour after school, and I didn’t usually stay out late.

“Not a good idea.” Jean said. “Levi knows you. There’s no telling what information he gathered up about you. He could be waiting at your apartment right now, ready to drag you back to S.C.”

“Then he’ll have my mother.” I said. “If she’s harmed-“

“Eren relax. Jean, what harm could it do?” Connie said.

And that’s how 20 minutes later, we bid Armin goodbye and drove off in the direction of my place.

The elevator dinged alerting us that we had reached our destination. I lived in an apartment complex called Wall Maria and it was owned by a crabby man I called Shadis. The third floor was where my apartment was located. It wasn’t too big. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. A small living area and kitchen. It wasn’t much but it was home. When we arrived at my door, I used the key and Jean and Connie went in first, guns at the ready.

“Shit.” Connie whispered and I stepped inside.

The entire place had been ransacked. Books pulled of the shelves, some of their pages torn out. The couches were slashed open and bleeding their stuffing everywhere. The kitchen was worse. All the food and shelves in the fridge had been ripped out. The cabinets sat empty, a box or cereal dumped all over. Dishes were shattered, glass was everywhere.

“What the hell…” I said, looking around. My parent’s room looked the same. The bed torn up and the curtain frayed. Clothes strewn about the room.  My father’s desk has slash marks.

“They had a knife.” Connie said.

I went to go check out my room. It was untouched. My bed sat just how it had been this morning. All the clothes the same, my posters, my desk, my CD’s. Nothing had been touched.

And then we got to the bathroom.

“Oh my god MOM!” I screamed and I ran inside. Connie and Jean standing back, their eyes wide and mouths forming o’s.

“Mom!” I cried, reaching into the bathtub. The water was red, her face was white and cold. I let the tears fall. I didn’t care who was watching. My mother was dead in the tub. Her stomach showing multiple stab wounds. I heard a rustle of paper and looked back to see Jean holding a small note.

_I owe you nothing, anymore_

_-x_

“What?” Connie asked. “Who owes who nothing?” Connie shook his head.

“I don’t know. But, I don’t think it’s safe to stay here.” Jean said, backing out of the bathroom. “Eren, c’mon. I think we should go. I-I’m sorry about your mother.”

“I can’t leave her like this.” I said, holding her hand.

“So call the cops and they’ll come find her. But right now Eren we gotta get you back to Recon. It’s the only place you’ll be safe.” Connie said.

“I can’t even, why? Who the fuck did this to her?”

“We don’t know but, we’ll have Ymir look into it alright? But, right now, whoever did it could still possibly be in the building or around it. This place wasn’t ransacked for nothing. Whoever did this was looking for something no doubt.” Jean said, “Eren, just pack a bag and let’s go. Please.”

At the sound of hearing Jean say “please” I knew he meant it. I took my mother’s cold hand and kissed it.

“I love you.” I whispered and I went to my room. A small duffel was all I needed. I grabbed some clothes and a spare pair of shoes. The tears that had dried were just replaced with newer ones. How and why this had happened I didn’t know. I wanted no, I needed answers. Just before we left my house, I saw an old picture of my mother, father, Mikasa and I. I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag.

“Wait.” I said, running back to the bathroom. Reaching around my mother’s neck I grabbed the necklace she always wore. Attached on the chain was a key and a heart charm. I didn’t know why, but I knew I couldn’t leave without it.

“Come on Eren before you get us all killed.” Jean called and I looked at my mother one last time.

“I will find who did this to you. And I will make them pay.” I thought before taking off and running with Jean and Connie.


End file.
